Empire of the Tokugawa Shogunate
Federation of Democratic Republics of Kazakhstan The Democratic Republics of Kazakhstan is a sovereign federation of states located in central Eurasia, off the coast of the Caspian Sea. It is bordered by Turkmenistan, East Turkestan, Russia, Omsk, Altay, and Afghanistan. The Federation of Democratic Republics of Kazakhstan is made up of the states Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, and Tajikistan. Modern negotiations have resulted in considering annexing Turkmenistan into the federation as Turkmen FDR. (Federal Democratic Republic) History The actual Khanate of Kazakhstan formed in 1876 under warlord Aslan-Tubekhadir. He had conquested across what is known as "The Polygon" with armies totalling 1200 men, armed with modern technology supplied from Chinese insurgents in the east. Onwards, the country remained heavily agricultural and experienced no such industrial, or development influence from western powers until 1904, when it was politically converted as a republic and Aslan-Tubekhadir was overthrown. Only then had it begun to industrialize, tapping into Kazakhstan's gargantuan reserves of coal and petroleum. More and more jobs had become industrial and by the late 20s, the republic had formed trade routes to many European countries including Poland, France, Italy, and Great Britain. It maintained high relations with the Soviet Union, as they contained the shortest, and easiest, route of land trade to western Europe. However, a sudden influx of civil unrest due to oppressive decisions made by the leaders of parties in the country at the time resulted in uprising, and the country fractured in 1930. It was a very large impact on Europe as the republic was a giant exporter of raw materials. Kazakhstan remained a pile of feuding states till 1933, when the son of the former oppressive president united many states in the promise of a "brighter, equal future". He then focused on the military presence of the country, annexed all states that refused to join him, and continued to go on with the ideology of his father, forcing the population down, imposing large tariffs on trade and heavy taxation, and creating a bribed, corrupt set of houses. It was a totalitarian dictatorship with a very deep authoritarian presence. He remained the leader of Kazakhstan for the rest of his life. In 1960, joint western European special forces infiltrated the palace of the dictator and prosecuted him for the large-scale execution of over 300,000 people from 1935 to 1959. He was executed in London, England, and a new president was put in place by the western powers. France and Great Britain set down a democratic republic basis, with a parliament, upper and lower house of Senate and Mazhilis, and immediately set up trade routes to and from Kazakhstan. At this time, Kazakhstan's expanse also included all of Kyrgyzstan, and reached deeper into Mongolia and China. The country remained a democratic republic for 55 years, losing Kyrgyzstan as a sovereign country in 1983. In 2015, the Central Eurasian Ethnical and Economic Reunification Agreement (CEEERA) signing in Alatau, Kazakhstan resulted in the annexation of the republics of Kyrgyzstan and Uzbekistan. Tajikistan was annexed in 2017 under a national poll session. After Tajikistan's annexation, Kazakhstan was designated as the Federation of Kazakhstan. Political freedoms loosened up in negotiations with France in 2021, and it became what is now the Federation of Democratic Republics of Kazakhstan (FDRK). Government The Democratic Republics of Kazakhstan is a unitary state presidential system. Its 27th president is Dabir Rushemjhalik (2035 - ). The legislature, or parliament, is made of the upper and lower houses, Senate, and Mazhilis. Territory Kazakhstan is located in central Eurasia and is landlocked by the countries of Omsk, Altay, Russia, Turkmenistan, East Turkestan, and Afghanistan. Its borders cover approximately 1,357,259 sq mi, or 2,171,614 sq km, enough to cover all of western Europe. It united with Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, and Uzbekistan under economic and ethnic pressure to create the federation, or democratic republics. Industry and Commerce Kazakhstan has a gargantuan industrial sector, which experiences private government funding AND large corporate sponsorship. Industrial chemical run-off, air, and soil pollution are all huge problems in urban areas of Kazakhstan due to lack of regulations and policies regarding coal and fossil fuel burning. Traffic directors and bystanders must wear masks to cover their noses and mouths in some areas of cities like Astana, Almaty, and Orsk. Interminable highways and pipe lines have been built between Kazakhstan and countries like Iran and Turkmenistan. The largest of Kazakhstan's exports include raw minerals, uranium, and petroleum reserves. Natural gas is not a priority. Military Kazakhstan currently has an active personnel of 150,000 soldiers, with 820,000 soldiers in reserve. It has a capacity of 40,000 professional soldiers. Main Mechanized Vehicle (Tank) Specifications Statistics of the Lynx: *8 sloped inches of armor *Electro-optical interference pods *Widened, reinforced hull *Crew of 3 (Commander, driver, gunner) *140mm main armament, smoothbore gun *70mm secondary armament, mounted modified RPK6 on ringturret *Operational range of 500 km, 800 km with barrels *HEAT rounds, delme rounds *50.2 metric tonnes *900 brake horsepower *70 km/h road, 56 km/h off-road *83 produced in Kazakhstan Land Forces Specifications Kazakhstan currently has an active personnel of 140,000 land forces, with 685,000 soldiers in reserve. It is made up of the army, special forces, and military police. Small arms of the land forces: *6.10mm AK-80, assault rifle, standard issue for the land forces. *6.45mm RPK6, heavy machine gun, standard issue for the land forces. *8.00mm Shkala, sniper rifle, standard issue for the land forces. *7.62mm PKM2, assault rifle, secondary issue for the land forces. *7.70mm PLB, heavy machine gun turret, standard issue for the land forces. *6.50mm ARX-170, assault rifle, standard issue for the special forces. Navy Specifications Kazakhstan's navy is limited to the northern Caspian Sea, and contains an active personnel of 10,000. Active vessels in the navy: *KNV Yenilmez, commissioned in 1960, remodelled in 2032 *KNV Onurlu, commissioned in 1984, remodelled in 2032 *KNV Basit, commissioned in 2024 *KNV Durdurulamaz, commissioned in 2030 *KNV Guvenilir, commissioned in 2030 *KNV Savasci, commissioned in 2031 *KNV Cesur, commissioned in 2035 Airforce Specifications The airforce of Kazakhstan is made up of 1100 all-purpose jet fighters, cargo and or paratrooping planes and helicopters, and long range bombers. Commissioned jets include: *